megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Zouchouten
Zouchouten is a demon in the series. History In the Buddhist faith, the Four Heavenly Kings are four guardian gods, each of whom watches over one cardinal direction of the world. They reside in the Cāturmahārājika heaven on the lower slopes of Mount Sumeru, which is the lowest of the six worlds of the devas of the Kāmadhātu. They are the protectors of the world and fighters of evil, each able to command a legion of supernatural creatures to protect the Dharma. Zouchouten (増長天), also known by the Sanskrit name , guards the South. His name means "lengthening good deeds among mortals." He has green skin and leads the troop of Kumbhandas and Pretas. His statues usually carry either a sword or polearm. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Guardian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Kishin Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 5: Strength Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Kishin Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Kishin Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Zouchouten appears alongside the other kings in Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance. He can be summoned by defeating the Kumbhanda mini-boss in the basement levels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Zouchouten is found in 3F of Sector Eridanus, and offers a challenge to the protagonist: defeat him without using any demons that have recovery skills. Successfully beating him unlocks him for fusion, and he drops a rare forma that is used to form the Double Down, Hercules and Orion Sub-Apps. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Zouchouten is faced in the Challenge Quest Tokyo Cosmo. He is found in the Oimachi area of Tokyo Bay region. He appears alongside the other three heavenly kings once all four have been defeated to be fought as a group. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Zouchouten and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings guard the temples that contain the jars of Aether which maintain the Tokugawa Mandala for the Divine Powers. Zouchouten can be found in the Nansekiji Temple, guarding the jar of Aether which contains the essence of Lust. Defeating Zouchouten will unlock him for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Zouchouten can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Dream Fist, Sukunda and Grand Tack skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Gun, Fire and support skills, however, his tendency to raise his Magic stat at level up will result in greater damage from the Fire skills. ''Majin Tensei'' Zouchouten is the true identity of the JSDF Minami Ikki, an ally of the protagonist. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Zouchouten is the sixth Persona of the Strength Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of the four sources of the Resist Fear skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Zouchouten yields a Sharp Student skill card. ''DemiKids: Dar/Light Version'' Known as Lord Nan, he can perform the combo Mega Flash with Mega Rox and Lord Sha. ''Devil Survivor'' Zouchouten is one of the four Devas that protect the barrier between the demon and human worlds. On every ending save for Yuzu's, in order to gain access to the demon world (and thus, Babel) the protagonist's party needs to dismantle the barrier that the Devas protect. After Bishamon's defeat, Zouchou challenges the party with Koumoku, planning to make up for their lack of power with numbers. Koumoku and Zouchou are unlocked for fusion after the protagonist defeats them. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= *Zouchou is not required to be defeated at Bandou Shrine for unlocking his fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Summonable Demon= |-| Boss = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Agidyne\Innate Dream Fist\Innate Sukunda\38 Myriad Arrows\42 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Day 7= |-| Summonable Demon= |-| Summonable (Overclocked)= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons